


addicted to you

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I don't even know what this is okay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, it's just another lost tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Just saying...thought you might've been worried ‘bout some poor old lady walking in to find an officer of the law getting his rocks off in front of Gordon Ramsey.”
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	addicted to you

Tim moans, causing Jimmy to chuckle lowly at him again and send a wave of vibrations through him. If he wasn’t already preoccupied with biting on his hand to keep himself as quiet as possible, he would’ve told him to shut the fuck up.

As it were, though, Jimmy was the one on his knees in front of him whilst he leant against the bookshelf of fucking cook books. Tim figures he has no right to bitch at his boyfriend right now.

Jimmy blinks up at him, eyes portraying that shit-eating grin that his mouth can’t currently show. This isn’t the first time he’s done this; he knows every flick of the tongue, every particularly strong tease along sensitive skin, every movement that will have Tim curling his toes in pleasure. Judging by the glint in his eyes, he’s well-aware of the effect he’s having on Tim.

It’s doesn’t take much more to push Tim over the edge, fingers dug painfully tight in Jimmy's hair, head hitting the shelf behind him and a groan echoing through the quiet of the aisle. Jimmy pulls off of him with a dirty _pop_ that will probably haunt Tim’s dreams tonight, rocking back on his heels and looking positively proud of himself.

“You’re loud.” he says, absently, as he quickly tucks Tim back into his jeans.

Tim fixes him with his best withering look - post-high and all.

“What?” Jimmy smirks, standing up and sighing in relief as he stretches his legs. He quickly closes the small distance between them to place a chaste kiss to Tim's mouth. “Just saying...thought you might've been worried ‘bout some poor old lady walking in to find an officer of the law getting his rocks off in front of Gordon Ramsey.”

Tim groans, pushing lightly at Jimmy’s chest with one hand as the other comes up to pinch between his eyes. “Please shut up.”

Jimmy tuts, snaking an arm around Tim’s waist as he guides them down and out of the aisle. “That’s hardly a way to thank me.”

“I’ll thank you and more when we get home if you’d _please_ not mention this to anybody.”

Jimmy laughed, hand slipping into Tim’s back pocket.

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this atrocious thing <3
> 
> (i just now realised this is my 169th fic and i'm obviously not as mature as i thought i was because that made me laugh more than it should've)


End file.
